From Sky to Lake
F-15 Eagle looks to be heading out from Mount St. Hillary. His canopy glass is slightly cracked but otherwise he's in decent shape as he coasts over the massive waterfalls, blasting his death metal. The skies are clear as the sun begins to set. All is nice and peaceful UNTIL... Tetrajet is flying along blasting Disturbs Indestrictible CD in his cockpit and its loud...really loud... any human would have their ears blown out by it for sure. Hes a happy Seeker right now, in a jetstream just him, the air his wings, his engines... The Seeker pulls a few loops and then lights up his afterburners for a quick punch forward then tilts vertical and does a spinning climb for a few hundred feet, then.. cuts his motors and falls back in a inverted free fall, the whole time Disturbed just blasting away. Sweepcraft is also skimming along, riding the clouds and scanning for prey. The aerobatic antics of the Tetrajet amuse him. <> he shortranges to Windshear. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Tetrajet continues his free fall until he sees the Sweep pass over him. Then he brings his motors on line and guns it, staying inverted and pacing the sweep. He doenst notice the pinging on his comm as hes busy listening to the music. It's hard to ignore the very loud free-falling jet and the Sweepcraft tagging along. That was Windshear and Sunder alright. Primus, with Windy's taste in music and that clear passion for aerial stunts, Raid and him could've been buddies if they weren't sworn enemies. Raid, ever ready to fight, dives straight towards them, switching his music off. "Glad ya'll could stop by this evening!" The Sweep notes the Aerialbot and the Aerialbot's taunt, and also notes that Windshear still seems oblivious. He pings the Tetrajet insistently on his comm. <> he shortranges. The CD hits repeat and the siren to the tital track starts playing and with it the gunfire and the chopper... wow that chopper sure sounds odd, windshear thinks to himself. Its almost like 3D... he mentally shrugs and conintues to listen 'Another mission the powers have called me away.....' he still doesnt hear or notice the pinging on his comm and suddenly tips over right side up and blasts up vertical in front of the sweep and loops over him. F-15 Eagle huffs a bit, getting no vocal response. Jeez, no manners. Almost seemed as if they were ignoring him. How dare they! "Hey! HEY! I'm talkin' here!" The Eagle glides close enough and darts right under Sunder (hehe rhyme), close enough for a tailfin to graze Sunder's undercarriage as he loops around, just like Windshear, and fires at that damn tetrajet. Combat: F-15 Eagle misses Tetrajet with his Pay attention to me! (Laser) attack! "HOLYSLAG!!!! <"...and now my unfortunate frie-- Winshear cuts off the CD as the shot zings by him and tilts upright seeing a familiar earth jet right THERE. He pulls up hard as he short waves the Sweep, <"Where THE slag did that Aerialbot come from?!"> If Sunder could facepalm/facetalon in this form, he would. <> he replies. He pulls up slightly to start chasing Air Raid. "Oh, if you want attention, you reckless Aerialbot, I can provide that quite easily." He tries to nudge the Aerialbot out of the sky. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes F-15 Eagle with his Soapdishnudge (Grab) attack! F-15 Eagle laughs at Windy's exclamation, though his glee is cut short by Sunder's 'nudge'. It causes his canopy to crack even more, and forces him to waver violently for a few seconds. "Aw Sunder, if you wanted to get your aft kicked, all you had to do was ask..." Raid twirls abruptly and fires upon the Sweepcraft. Combat: F-15 Eagle strikes Sweepcraft with his Disruptor attack! Tetrajet swings around and quickly gets caught up on the full situation and then brings his lasers on line. "Oh its you again, Air Raid." he growls and fires at the F15. Combat: Tetrajet strikes F-15 Eagle with his Laser attack! The Sweep snarls as the Disruptor blast lances across his hull. Scorch marks are left and the hull splits, as it unfolds and reveals the Robot form of Sunder. Fangs are bared, crimson optics flashing brightly, talons are brandished and ready. "Oh yes, I shall Hunt you," he says to Air Raid. He lashes out with his claws. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes F-15 Eagle with his talon swipe (Punch) attack! Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. F-15 Eagle can't think up a witty retort this time, to being supressing pained cries as his fuselage is seared and clawed. He growls, "Slaggit, I just got patched up! You'll pay for that, both of you..." He banks sharply and heads straight for Sunder now, engines screaming. Combat: F-15 Eagle misses Sunder with his Ram attack! Skydive descends from the skies above. Skydive has arrived. Skydive streaks in above you. Tetrajet laughs and does a barrel roll, "No you will pay for daring to attack us-- and here we were minding out own business, Aitobot." he fires at Air Raid again right as he catches a glimpse of something coming in from above him but hes in the middle of a shot and can't move (the shot hit Raid). Combat: Tetrajet strikes F-15 Eagle with his Laser attack! Far from the south...a gleaming fuselage speeds through the horizon. Travelling at some sort of MACH in quickly gains ground on the scene with the distress call being clearly received. "ETA 2 mins Air Raid, hold on.." Sunder evades Air Raid's best impersonation of Ramjet. Rolling in midair, the Sweep strikes out with his foot, trying to plant it in Air Raid's afterburner! Combat: Sunder strikes F-15 Eagle with his Boot up the afterburner (Kick) attack! F-15 Eagle gets struck once again by Windshear, and curses how off he is tonight. "Slag, these are all lucky shots, ALL LUCKY SHOTS, OKAY!" he shouts, wingrocking angrily with his left wing smoldering. "Ahhh can it Windy, we both know ya'll would've attacked anyway. And tell me you don't think this is fun!" He pauses to respond to a comm. <> Raid lets loose a barrage of shots upon Windshear, but not before getting punted by a Sweep-foot. "OW! WHAT THE FRAG!" Combat: F-15 Eagle strikes Tetrajet with his Laser attack! Tetrajet was about to comment when a shot sears down his underbelly close to a wing joint. He looses control for a moment but levels out and swings around, "Of course this is fun, Air Raid," he says tightly as he lines the punk aerialbot up in his sites again. Shortly he fires again. Combat: Tetrajet misses F-15 Eagle with his Laser attack! An F-16C (Skydive) arrives and it seems as not a moment too late. Approaching from far above he targets the nearest target which must be the one firing at the moment, Windshear, his only comments before and as he is firing are, "Remember to adjust for altitude and wind turbulence Air Raid," and then, "Ooooo a Tetrajet.." Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) strikes Tetrajet with his Laser attack! <> Sunder shortranges to Windshear. He targets Skydive, pulling out his disruptor and aiming it. Aerialbots are tricky to hit, so Sunder hopes he doesn't miss... F-15 Eagle spins and avoids the laser fire, cackling like an idiot, "Too slow Windy!" He laughs even more when Skydive lands a hit. "Ha! Take that!" And he thusly adjusts for altitude and turbulance. Only a fool would ignore Skydive's pointers. Combat: F-15 Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Sunder strikes An F-16C (Skydive) with his Disruptor attack! Tetrajet doesnt answer Sunder as his gets nailed again right after the first hit and once again damage warnings blur through his HUD. He loses power in one motor and decides to pull up and back for a moment while the Sweep makes his attack. Man, all he wanted to do was cruise along a jetstream and listen to his music... sure, had he seen the aerialbot first he would have started whats going on now first as it was but still.... he sighs and knows when its over hes going to be back in the repair bay...sometimes he wonders if he shouldnt get his high tolorance for damage/pain corrected... naaaa... he tips downward and suddenly transforms, jacks his right laser cannon up and fires at Air Raid. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Combat: Windshear strikes F-15 Eagle with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired F-15 Eagle 's Agility. (Crippled) An F-16C (Skydive) , not really paying attention to his radar, is blindsided by Sunder. However, using his momentum continues through the attack, scorched paint and all to brings his guns to bare on Sunder. "Another? Two Air Raid?" he questions as he fires.. Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) misses Sunder with his Disruptor attack! F-15 Eagle gets struck with /some/thing, what he's not sure, but whatever it is it makes his turbines falter. "S-s-sunnuva' g-g-g-glitch!" he stutters, even his vocalizer lagging. Slowed up quite a bit, he dives for the cascades, belatedly answering Skydive. "Yeah, a d-damn Sweep, kill 'im." Combat: F-15 Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear doesnt pursue, instead hovers for a moment. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunder rises up to miss Skydive's counterattack. "Oh please," he snorts at the second Aerialbot, "You're making this too much fun." He warms up his headcannon and fires it at Skydive. Combat: Sunder misses An F-16C (Skydive) with his Headcannon Blast (Laser) attack! F-15 Eagle is trying to buy some time for the effects to wear off. When he sees Windshear isn't following, he scowls. "What the frag, mech! I am your opponent, strike me down!" he dares, turning to fire off a missile. "Enjoy a face full of napalm, pigeon!" Combat: F-15 Eagle strikes Windshear with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! An F-16C (Skydive) transforms, thats right, he transforms in mid air. He of course immedately begins to take a path towards the earth, but that is how he dodge the incoming blast. And, with a flash of light his gun is in his hands. He takes aim as he is falling, "This is what you call fun?" and he fires.. Skydive changes back into his Robot mode. Its not like he didn't want to pursue. No he wanted to but he needed a moment. Of course that was not going to happen and before Windshear could move the missile blasted toward him and caught him in the side. Slag now that did hurt! He tumbled back a bit and slowly transformed into jet mode and slower than he wanted he pushed toward Air Raid. "Pigeon this..." he rumbles and fires. Combat: Windshear strikes F-15 Eagle with his Laser attack! Combat: Skydive misses Sunder with his Nega-Gun attack! Sunder manages to dodge Skydive's attack. "Oh this is fun, for it is a Hunt, and you are my prey," the Sweep says. He dives after Skydive in his freefall, since Aerialbots can't fly in robot mode, to hopefully get an attack in before his opponent reverts to jet mode. The claws come out and are ready to rend armor. "Allow me to carve you up," he says, "I will turn you into a trophy!" Combat: Sunder misses Skydive with his shaving a little off the top of the Aerialbot attack! F-15 Eagle gets hit right in the nosecone, warnings flashing up on his HUD. In his pained haze, he notices Skydive plummeting towards the earth, but then realizes he's still functioning and it was simply a tactic. Should've known. Raid swoops around and spirals after Windshear, trying to draw him over a lake. "Gotta' say, love your taste in music. Too bad you joined the wrong team!" Combat: F-15 Eagle strikes Windshear with his Ram attack! Windshear tries to dodge the ram bit fails as the Aerialbot smacks into him. The Seeker tumbles back ever more damaged and does indeed start plummeting toward the surface below. He sends a short burst to the sweep <"This... has .. turned bad..Sweep."> He struggles to at least control his decent and does level out some but hes not climbing back up thats for sure. Skydive quickly arches himself back and as he is yawning he covers his mouth with his gun. And just a quickly the gun disappears and Skydive brings his foot up as quickly as possible to meet the passing Sweep..still falling. "-This- he emphasizes. Is fun for you?" Combat: Skydive strikes Sunder with his Kick attack! <> Sunder shortranges back to Windshear, <> For now, he counterattacks Skydive, who has just kicked him. Fortunately the kick doesn't hurt much, but it does get Sunder's attention. He attempts to grab Skydive's foot to gain control of the Aerialbot. Combat: Sunder misses Skydive with his I've got your foot (Punch) attack! F-15 Eagle attempts to mimic his brother in transforming and attacking, as risky as it may be, and just because Skydive looked so cool all nonchalant like that. He backflips into his robot mode and falls towards the lake, unspacing his torque rifle. "What's the matter Windy, already tired? Please," he taunts, and fires. Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid misses Windshear with his Torque Rifle attack! Before the Seeker can respond to Sunders comm the loudmouth Aerialbot follows and fires. By the grace of Primus he dodged it and his snears at Air Raid's comment, "You...wish..." He pulls his arm cannons up and fires Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Air Raid's Agility. (Crippled) Air Raid has no one to blame but himself as he coils up and falls towards the lake, unable to transform quick enough thanks to that DAMN SLOW RAY NRGGH. Raid attempts one last shot before he crashes into the lake with an epic splash. Combat: Air Raid misses Windshear with his Disruptor attack! Skydive quickly and aerialbot-likely slips his foot away and transforms back to jet mood using his momentum to gain some distance going down. He actually heads in the direction of Air Raid, "Report Raid, how are you?" A quick flare lure is discharged to distract the sweep.. Skydive shifts into his F-16 mode. Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) misses Sunder with his Pistol attack! Sunder dodges the flare as he homes in on the Aerialbot F-16. Quickly he transforms to Sweepcraft mode in an attempt to rope his opponent. "I will tear you limb from limb," the Sweep hisses, "Hold still so I can draw and quarter you!" Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Windshear chuckles thickly as he watched the Aerialbot crash into the same lake he's about to smash into as well. Oh well, so be it. He hits the water and gasps as the liquid flies into open circuitry from the dmages hes taken but the pain only drives him on and he again takes aim and fires at Air Raid. Combat: Sweepcraft strikes An F-16C (Skydive) with his Aewrialbot Rodeo attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired An F-16C (Skydive)'s Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Laser attack! Combat: Windshear's attack has damaged your Firepower! The collision stuns Air Raid for a good moment, and he twitches on the surface. Windy's shot doesn't help his situation any, and he promptly begins to sink, still crippled, leaving Skydive's comm unanswered. Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Clearly, in his zeal to help Air Raid, Skydive left is six unattended to is stroke by Sunder. His engines begin to sputter as the Sweep catches up to him... Water in open electronic injuries was beyond words. Windshear was stunned by it and didnt even notice if he hit the Autobot or not. Instead he tried to make it to shore and out of that H2O. Air Raid can't do much aside from sink right now! Alas. Yes, water is the Pits on open circuitry, but Raid is too dazed to feel anything. Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Sweepcraft splits open once again. Hefting his Rocket Launcher, he aims it at Skydive. "Here, catch," he says to the Aerialbot, loading a grenade into the secondary firing chamber, "This'll look good on you." Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Combat: Sunder strikes An F-16C (Skydive) with his Rocket Propelled Grenade attack! An F-16C (Skydive) is indeed hit, but it doesn't look so great on him. well, if you think that fire and burning fuel looks great then maybe. He crashes into the lake below, mostly because it would hurt more to hit the land. He goes under and disappears for a moment... Combat: An F-16C (Skydive) takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway emerges from the Cavernous Entrance to the southeast. Fairway has arrived. Fairway runs out of the Ark with his scram rifle drawn. "Air Raid..." he says, and looks around. Windshear half notices the other Aerialbot crash into the water in a plume of smoke and spraying water and chuckles in spit of himself. That was a good fail and on his hands and knees he finally makes it to the shore. The laughter causes a coughing fit though and after spitting up some energon..and water, the Seeker looks up and around for the Sweep. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Air Raid eventually comes to and finds that he's underwater, slag! He scrambles for the surface but Aerialbots make poor swimmers, see. *blub* Fairway would notice plenty of disturbance in the water near the middle of the lake, Skydive having crashed nearby as well. Fairway looks up to see a Sweep! He also notices a good deal of thrashing about in a nearby lake. This does not bode well. He rushes to the bank of the lake, keeping an optic on Sunder. "Air Raid! Where are you!" It's there he sees Windshear. Two Decepticons? Sunder skims the surface of the lake, hunting his submerged targets. He dives in, trying to apprehend Skydive. Combat: Sunder strikes An F-16C (Skydive) with his Sweep goes Fishing (Punch) attack! An F-16C (Skydive) is quickly found by the sweep, transforming and quickly trying to get back to the surface the attack by Sunder doesn't help. Skydive frantically doubles up his fists and swings back at the Sweep under water trying to gain some distance... Skydive changes back into his Robot mode. Combat: Skydive strikes Sunder with his Smash attack! Andi Lassiter emerges from the Cavernous Entrance to the southeast. Andi Lassiter has arrived. Air Raid somehow manages to get to the surface, a nice ribbon of energon swirling on the lake's surface as he haphazardly makes his was towards the shore. Windy goes unnoticed for now as he hails Fairway over and flops on the bank. "Skydive...!" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway pushes past Windshear for the moment and tries to reach out to Air Raid. "Back off, Decepticon!" He stretches his arm as far as it will go, holding the scram rifle out. "Grab on, Air Raid!" Windshear isn't paying attention to anyone or anything right now. He's still on his hands and knees, dripping water, sparking, leaking and trembling. He doenst even know where the Sweep is right now and tentively he tries a short radio burst. Though static he says, <"...Sweep...statis?"> Sunder snarls as Skydive smacks into him. He slashes at the now close-range opponent with his talons. Combat: Sunder strikes Skydive with his rip (Punch) attack! Combat: Skydive falls to the ground, unconscious. Air Raid grasps the gun barrel and gets pulled the rest of the way, sloshing through the mud. The look he casts back towards the lake is actually fearful. "Help Skydive, where's Skydive!" Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Skydive pushes himself away from Sunder successfully but just doesn't get far enough away and the last attack slices open a wing and Skydive would yell out in agony, but he is under water. As he sinks a slick rises above his location... While he waits for Sunder to answer, Windshear notices Air Raid. Damaged or no, this Aerialbot just trashed him, and made him fall into the lake to boot... with a snear he raises an arm weakly and fires at Air Raid. Combat: Windshear strikes Air Raid with his Laser attack! Combat: Windshear's attack has damaged your Agility! Andi Lassiter hurries out of the Ark, having been left WAY far behind by Fairway. And, she stopped to get the kit of human-sized tools from the repair bay. Sunder belatedly answers Windshear. <> Fairway pulls Raid ashore. "Skydive? Where?" Then he sees the slick spreading on the water. "Primus!" His right hand slides up, and a grappling hook on a winch appears. Fairway fires this hook around a tree and dives into the lake after what he assumes is Skydive. Windshear nods to the comm as he falls back from the recoil of his shot. He sends back; <"Yes...."> Andi Lassiter hears the commotion ahead and runs toward the lake, one hand rummaging about inside the duffel bag holding her tools. She gets within eyeshot just in time to see someone she doesn't know take a pot shot at Air Raid and Fairway jump INTO the lake. This does not look promising. Finally pulling out the laser scalpel she'd been rummaging for, she runs toward the scuffle as fast as she can. Air Raid is the closest he's been to panicking in a long while. "Frag, frag! Fairway-" Before he can finish, Fairway had already dove in. Windshear shoots him in the back, and he whirls around, infuriated. "/You-!!/" Raid marches towards him, rifle lifted. Combat: Air Raid strikes Windshear with his Torque Rifle attack! Windshear takes the hit in the side and barely moves from it. He fights to stay conscious and at this point only sends a ping to the sweep. Last time he flies over this area on a day off ever again. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Andi Lassiter sees Air Raid looming over a downed Decepticon and rushes over straight away. Oddly, though, she doesn't approach the aerialbot. Instead, she heads straight for Windshear. Toggling the laser scalpel to its highest setting, she walks right into the seeker's personal space and presses the relatively tiny tool to the side of his neck. "Stay perfectly still or I will cut right through your primary control node faster than you can say 'pumpernickel'." THEN she looks up at Air Raid. "Go help Fairway." If Windshear's spoken with Tremor lately then he has probably heard about the scary-dangerous human wielding medical tools as weapons. Fairway doesn't swim too poorly for someone who is made entirely out of metal. He uses his combat visor to try and locate Skydive, following the trail of leaking fluid. Windshear is barely aware there is someone by his head with something at his neck and talking. Red warnings are flashing across his HUD and for once in his life, he actually cant fight the debilitating effects of the pain of his damage, cursed water... he just lays there and makes a noncommital sound at the warning given next to him. Sunder gets the ping from Windshear and launches out of the water! His prey forgotten and hopefully deactivated for now. He takes Windshear and hefts him up, snarling at any Autobots who would dare come close, and takes off for Base. Combat: Sunder begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Air Raid and Fairway Combat: Windshear begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Air Raid, Sunder, and Fairway Air Raid advances on the Seeker and lifts his rifle to pistol whip him... well, rifle whip, but Andi steps in. And then Sunder! "Oh no you don't," he growls, aiming his rifle at the Sweep as he takes off. Combat: Air Raid strikes Sunder with his Laser attack! Andi Lassiter is just starting to take a better look at Windshear and grow concerned over the Decepitcon's injuries when one of the bearded Unicronians pounces out of the lake and onto the mech just to yank him straight up into the air. She's left standing there startled and staring up after them. Skydive's distress beacon does its automated thing. He is somewhere at the bottom.....crash and drown... Air Raid vents a sigh. "Thank you Andi." Coming to his senses, he leaps into the air, transforming to circle anxiously over the lake. <> Air Raid shifts and twists, pieces sliding into place to form his F-15 Eagle mode. Andi Lassiter looks around then, and notices the winch cable latched around a tree and stretched out into the lake. "Air Raid! Come back down here!" Fairway reaches the bottom to find Skydive lying there. He looks to be injured. Fairway grabs him around the waist and activates the wench, hauling Skydive up to the surface. Skydive is in pretty bad shape, multiple burn marks as well as tearing throughout is body. Not a good day for flying...nope.. F-15 Eagle fails to see the reasoning behind returning to the bank, so he ignores Andi, at least until Skydive and Fairway resurface. Transforming, he lands near the two 'bots and proceeds to /fret/. Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Andi Lassiter sees the tree starting to react to the stresses of the winch pulling on it and runs over as close as she dares. "Air Raid! Get down here for pete's sake! Fairway's coming back up!" She points to the quivering winch cable as evidence. Fairway breaks the surface of the water, holding Skydive, and pushing to find purchase on the muddy lake bottomer. "Skydive is in urgent need of repair," he says, "he is unresponsive." Air Raid crouches nearby, shaking his helm. "S'my fault, I called him out here... I engaged the 'cons... frag," he curses, fingers curling into the mud. Andi Lassiter would rush straight over to the water-logged pair, but they're still sloshing half of the lake around them. "Just get him to shore, Fairway." She then hastily pulls her little cellphone-looking radio unit out and calls in to the Ark, to get the medical staff there scrambling to come help. Fairway finally get Skydive to the shore and retrieves his grappling hook. As it retracts to be replaced by his right hand, he kneels beside Skydive. "The Decepticons are at fault, friend. Do not take blame onto yourself for their wicked works." Combat: Fairway prepares Skydive for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Fairway expertly repairs Skydive's injuries. Combat: Fairway is able to repair some of Skydive's internal systems damage. Andi Lassiter hurries over the moment Skydive is on shore, not caring that she's running through mud composed at least partly of energon. She's swapped the phone in her hand for a small medical scanner and makes a few hasty checks. "His air processors are full of water, Fairway, we need to clear them. Now." Air Raid still looks solemn, watching Fairway and Andi work. He remains silent. Fairway unspaces his repair kit and pulls out a thick, black strip. It unfolds into a complicated device that looks like a cross between a staple gun and a shoehorn. "Understood, Doctor. Proceeding." He places the device against Skydives neck, near his left shoulder, and begins pumping the trigger. Skydive begins to expel water slowly and his optics glow slightly...he says with a hoarse sounding voice, "Raid...is Raid ok?" Air Raid looks incredibly relieved, shoulders slumping, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Skydive... Primus... just don't move, that fraggin' Sweep almost ripped your wing off." Andi Lassiter doesn't wait for Fairway to finish clearing the water from Skydive's air processors, clambering up onto the mech's arm then onto his chest to try and get at the most severe damage. It's a veritable minefield of slashed and shredded armor plating, and with the water and other fluids smeared about she's hard pressed to not slip and slice up her hands. "Whatever you do, please stay still." Fairway continue to pump the trigger on his bizarre device. Then he presses a button and part of it butterflies open, revealing a glowing red light. "We're almost done, friend," he assures Skydive. "Doctor Lassiter, when you finish there will you help me vent Skydive's cervical fluid buffers? Just press here and pull back." He glances briefly toward Air Raid. "What happened, friend?" Skydive sighs slightly and allows his optics to dim again giving no response... Combat: Andi Lassiter runs a diagnostic check on Skydive Air Raid just lowers his helm as technical jargon gets tossed around. "I... they were..." He frowns. "I told you, it's my fault. Sunder and Windshear were flying around this area and I decided to attack, and absently called for help." Andi Lassiter takes a moment to secure her balance, then using tools pulled from her duffle bag she starts almost carelessly removing and shoving aside various pieces of damaged armor plating. "Soon as I stop some of these bleeders, Fairway. Those flud buffers won't matter much if he runs out of energon." Wait....crap. Too late. First Aid's gonna be made FOR SURE now. This is twice in two weeks that she's delved straight into an injured mech without stopping to take proper precautions. She even proves it without realizing by pushing up her sleeves and revealing a few remaining bandages from the last time. But right now Skydive is what's important. She's been poisoned before, and she'll live through it just like she did last time. Working quickly and employing duct tape as much as a laser welder, she starts patching up ruptured, severed, leaking, and otherwise damaged energon lines in Skydive's internal systems. Fairway looks over at Andi in surprise. "Doctor, you have no gloves! Stop doing that and come flush these buffers. You'll make yoursell ill coming into contact with energon without shielding." To Raid, he says, "You did not act rashly, friend. You engaged Decepticons flying near an Autobot stronghold and you radioed for assitance. You followed protocol to the letter, as I understand it." Air Raid, physically and emotionally worn, wavers. He manages a smile at Fairway, slowly nodding. With two medic-types here, he could rest assured Skydive wasn't going to expire. "Primus," he murmurs for the umpteenth time, "I owe you two big. You saved my brother. Andi, I'd hug you if you were more size appropriate." His expression turns to one of concern. "Don't harm yourself..." Andi Lassiter says, "No time. Too late anyway." She hopes she doesn't slice her arm open on some of these slash marks all over Skydive, because that would make it way worse way fast. She spares a glance to her little scanner perched on part of the injured mech's internal fuselage. "Energon level's at twenty percent and dropping." Fairway stops what he's doing. "Please, Andi, I can't let you endanger yourself. Skydive is stable. If you must continue, then please, use these." He reaches into his repair kit and produces a pair of shoulder-length rubber gloves. They only have four fingers, and are just a bit too large for a human, but much too small for a transformer. Where he got them and what creature is meant to wear them is probably an interesting story. "Though I maintain that you should not be working around energon at all without full hazard gear." He finishes what he is doing, hands over the gloves, and turns to Air Raid. Andi Lassiter says, "I said, it's TOO LATE, Fairway. Damage is already done, can't make it any worse at this point, okay? So back off and let me work." She says all of this without looking up from the severed energon line she's pinched off a ways back on either side of the break-point in order to quick-weld the line back together. Oh, and Fairway? She's used to being the head medic. Y'all just might be butting heads here. "Are those buffers done yet?" Air Raid refuses to leave Skydive's side, and lets Fairway know this with a hard look, as if Fairway was expecting him to leave. He ends up wincing at Andi's sharp chide, and his look fades to a sympathetic one. "I daresay that your tone is inappropriate, Andi. I am showing concern." He could easily pick Andi up and put her aside. He worries for her safety, but he doesn't want to upset her. He decides to compromise. "Yes, the buffers are clear. Use this. I insist." He drops a bottle of cleanser beside her. It's a highly abrasive energon purging fluid that will help wash the dangerous substance from her skin. Seeing the look on Air Raid's face, he pats the Aerialbot on the shoulder. "Worry not, friend. Your brother is in good hands." Andi Lassiter says, "No point in washing off until I'm done." And to prove it she leaves the cleanser where it is and crawls UNDER some of Skydive's internals to get at an energon line pulled from its junction point when the mech was slashed by those damned pink claws. She's now almost completely hidden from Fairway's view, and likely in a cranny too small for him to reach into with his bare hands. "What's his energon level now?" Air Raid is easily comforted, and tries to relax. An optic ridge raises as Fairway adopts a rather tense tone for someone like him, annoyed almost. But he's not about to butt heads with Andi, nossir, and he keeps silent. Fairway vents a sigh. He leaves the bottle where he left it, hoping that what he sees as territoriality in Andi is just a product of duress. He waves his wand scanner over Air Raid. "87," he says, "Nearly stable, Doctor. And . . .I'm sorry." Andi Lassiter is snappish when she's starting to feel the effects of the energon poisoning and she's not done with the EMT routine. "Don't be sorry, just find out why the damned medics aren't here yet...OW! Shit!" She mutters a few more choice curses as she finishes patching the last energon line under here, hoping human blood isn't as toxic to mechs as energon is to humans. It's just a few drops, anyway. She lets the cut on the heel of her hand bleed, knowing that'll help keep energon from getting into the wound. Finally extricating herself, she tosses her tools out and away from Skydive, not caring that they're landing in lake bank mud, then hastily reaches for the cleanser to sluice her arms clean as fast as she can. Ugh, the stuff reeks of isopropyl, it's gonna BURN when it hits the cuts on her arms, both old and new. As if on cue, here come the medics with a transport of sorts. They take things over for Andi and Fairway. Raid gets steered out of the way, but he doesn't mind too much now that Skydive was stabilized. "Andi, are you alright?"